


History repeats itself and those who don't learn from it suffer the wrath

by Ghostly_2001



Series: The Radtenlun Chronicles. [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Funny, Markers, Morning After, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: it seems to Launch that the two didnt learn and there is only one punishment that fits the crime.
Relationships: Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Launch/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball), Launch/Tenshinhan/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Series: The Radtenlun Chronicles. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991434
Kudos: 3





	History repeats itself and those who don't learn from it suffer the wrath

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off and inspired by FunsexyDB Jealousy comic. I know she’s got her own ideas for these three in the future with comics or art so plz forgive me and any differences I have thank you very much. Also if you enjoy this fanfic please checkout FunsexyDB. Her work is amazing and I cant get enough of it.
> 
> YO thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.  
> All comments Welcomed.  
> @GhostlyJudge on twitter

“AAAAHHH YOU IDIOTS, AGAIN WITH YOU TOO”

launch yelled as Tien and Raditz fell back on the floor and drifted off to sleep after cuming all over her, it had been the 5th time in a row this had happened. whenever they fucked Tien and Raditz always came first then fell asleep leaving her unable to finish. 

Getting up from her knees she stared down at the two idiots sleeping on the bed, each of them out cold just like the first time they fucked, which gave her a very mischievous and downright genius idea.

“Heh, I guess you can't teach a dog new tricks” lunch smirked like a devil grabbing the permanent marker she had used before “but you know what they say if it ain't broke don't fix it”.

Looming over the two sleeping men she decided to start with Raditz first since he was on his side and it was easier to push him onto his back, moving his hair out the way she began to write since the two idiots couldn't learn from the first time, this time it would have to be a bigger punishment. 

Pushing the marker slowly on his back she smiled at herself and her handiwork turning her attention to the three eye warrior. She struggled to get him on his stomach but with a few tugs, he was in a position she wanted, pushing the marker down on his skin she wrote the same message as on the sleeping Saiyans back. When she finished her work the sly grin had turned into a full-on villain smile. Maybe now they will think twice before falling asleep She thought as the yellow-haired woman got out of the bed looking back she wished there was a camera to savor this moment in time.

“Heh Men can't live with them can't cum either at least these two idiots” she gritted through her teeth grabbing a dildo heading downstairs to finish herself off.

It was almost 5 pm when the two warriors started emerging from their slumber looking around they only found each other like last time and were disgusted once more moving far apart each man got dressed. 

Heading downstairs they found launch once more who was pissed with them yelling and screaming making them scared they had prayed and wished it would be like the first time with the blue one the nice one as Raditz called her.

“Sorry Launch,” both men said at once bowing their heads in defeat they had fallen asleep again.

Launch’s anger and rage-filled her “SORRY THAT'S ALL YOU GOTTA SAY YOU IDIOTS SORRY YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY” she yelled loudly making the two-step back. They considered running but where could they go she would find them no matter where in the world.

“WE'RE SORRY”

Gritting her teeth she wanted to kill them but decided to let her ink do her talking “Whatever you do dumbasses may wanna practice for next time and you better last longer or else got it” Her tone shifted from anger to sinister. Gulping Raditz and Tien nodded their heads in agreement each man lost for words

“Good” walking towards the door she turned her gaze to the two “ Oh and by the way, you wanna get in the shower as fast as possible I hear that waterproof stuff is a bitch to get it,” she said laughing as their faces dropped.

Raditz and Tien scrambled to see what she wrote, each one clawing at their backs to get a gaze, eventually after some planning they worked a deal for each other to see the writing.

“SO what does it say” the Saiyan urgently wanted to know, the last message was embarrassing enough.

Tien was trying to hold back his laughter “Um are sure you wanna know”.

“TELL ME HUMAN”

“Ok if you say so she wrote ANAL PRINCESS with an arrow point to your ass” Tien busted out laughing as the Saiyan sulked “just like before AHAHAHAH” he pointed at Raditz.

“Grrrr what about you turn around let me see what she wrote”

‘Ok but it can't be worse than that,” Tein said as he turned around wiping the tears from his eyes. As he turned around Raditz's eyes bulged out his head the triclops were wrong it could be worse.

“You sure about that”

“What did she write? tell me now?” Tien's tone sounded worried.

Now it was Raditz's turn to laugh “Oh nothing bad BLOWJOB QUEEN” his laugh louder as he pointed to the writing.

Tiens faced burned red “How could she write that” he yelled. Turning his attention back to the laughing Saiyan he wanted to kill him. “What are you laughing at she got you also”.

“Yeah but at least she didn't draw a dick on the back of my head”

“SHE DREW WHAT” Tien yelled trying to wipe his head, “you know she wrote an arrow to your ass right ?”

The statement cut Raditz's laughter off making him fold his arms “grrr HEY Don't remind me and yours is worse” he said walking to the shower.

“It's the same she got us both again”

Tch you can say that again”.

Launch smiled and laughed as she heard their conversation the two were stupid with their situation they hadn't noticed that she didn't leave and could hear their whole conversation, it made her laugh knowing how much she could mess with them and it only made her wanna do it more plus the getting fucked by two powerful men was a side bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you enjoyed sorry if this was not my best I assure you I can do better. IM so sorry. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
